AOR Vs The Avengers
Description (Cue: https://musescore.com/user/12128746/scores/3140276) The ultimate square-off. The heroes of the Temporal take on the leaders of the Avenger Initiative. OCs war against set-in-fame heroes. One thing is for certain: neither universe will be the same when this battle is over. Prelude Wiz: Heroes come in all shapes and sizes, but one true hallmark of a hero is this: they rarely work alone. Some battle in small groups, while others form teams or even entire armies. Today, one team will fall. And one will reign victorious. Boomstick: The Army of Revelation, consisting of the electric swordsman Leo Barqui, the explosive gunslinger crab thing Cephas Chancellor, the aerokinetic princess Alice Sparks, the nigh-immortal, primal powerhouse Bruno Veroth, the fire archer Anton Perez, the child genius Nora Aeschara, the adopted parent-and-child duo of Shepard Mason and Marie Stone, the psychic multi-persona Spike Hansen, and the disc-wielding naga assassin Visael Novus... Wiz: And the Avengers, whose ranks are comprised of the leader, Captain America; the robotics master, Iron Man; the genius brute, Hulk; the god of thunder, Thor; the mercenary archer, Hawkeye; the winged warrior, Falcon; the Russian hitwoman, Black Widow; the speed demon, Quicksilver; the arachnid teen prodigy, Spider-man; and the blazing Binary warrior, Captain Marvel. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Nick: Hey, I'm back. Just in time for the tagline. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, skills, and teamwork to find out which hero organization would win... All three: A death battle. (Death Battle Card closes) AOR Leo (Cue: https://musescore.com/user/10712571/scores/4323571) Cephas (Cue: https://musescore.com/user/3636436/scores/4313266) Alice (Cue: https://musescore.com/user/16331071/scores/3373256) Bruno (Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MCP9sd7j_a8) Anton (Cue: https://musescore.com/user/15383941/scores/3243881) Nora (Cue:https://musescore.com/user/10712571/scores/3418776) Shep (Cue: https://musescore.com/user/15383941/scores/3243906) Marie (Cue: https://musescore.com/c9h18o2/scores/4756866) Spike (Cue: https://musescore.com/user/5879731/scores/3170546) Visael (Cue: https://musescore.com/user/10712571/scores/4106671) Avengers Captain America Iron Man The Hulk Thor Hawkeye Falcon Black Widow Quicksilver Spider-Man Captain Marvel Interlude Wiz: Alright, all of our combatants are set. It's time to settle the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for an army on army Death Battle! Nick: Alright. Setting coordinates to New York. Let the fireworks begin. Pre-fight New York City, Marvel Universe "Where are ''we?!" asked Bruno, looking out the shield window from his section of the Ascension's turrets. Nora squinted and glanced around. Her thick-rimmed glasses adjusted themselves on her head, and she tucked a strand of bright red hair behind her ear. "This appears to be another dimension, but we're still on Earth in this world. Judging from the buildings, I'd say New York." "Nor, you're awesome," murmured Spike. The team was on the Ascension starship, having answered a distress call coming from these coordinates. They'd touched down on the outskirts of New York City. But there was little to suggest that there were any demons here at all, much less any that would cause massive problems requiring a distress call. Leo had been suspicious from the start, and now he about blew up. "This was Tharion's doing! He tricked us into coming here knowing we wouldn't have enough fuel for a round trip!" the leader snapped, hitting the dash of the control panel with his fist. "Now, now, Leo, I'm sure there's another explanation. No need to get..." Shep glanced into the sleep quarters, where little Marie slept peacefully. Or where she'd ''been sleeping. "Um... Where's my daughter?" Stark Tower "Peter, I'll say it again. Until we know they're a threat, we are not attacking a bunch of random people on a starship. We just got the Avenger Initiative back. No way are we risking them again." Tony's voice was firm and his words were final. "But Mr. Stark! You're not understanding this- they are a threat!" exclaimed Spider-Man, already in his suit. "Did you see the number of guns on that ship?!" "Just because they have a lot of guns doesn't mean they're going to shoot us. I'm going, but I'm not going to attack them. If you share that prerogative, feel free to tag along," Tony replied, stepping into his own robotic suit and getting ready to blast off. "Mr. Stark!" Peter exclaimed, but he was too late; Tony flew out of a port in the wall to intercept the Ascension. "Fine," Spiderman murmured. "I'll just... figure this out myself." He left Stark Tower through the front door, then ran through town, headed right for the starship. He stopped for a second to catch his bearings, and when he did, he felt a small tug on his pants. "Excuse me..." a young voice murmured. Peter turned around and looked down. A tiny girl with blond hair and a red bow stood behind him, pulling his pant leg, a terrified expression on her face. "I'm Marie... Um... have you seen my daddy?" "I... don't think so." That starship can wait. This girl clearly needs my help. "Can you tell me what he looks like?" "Tall... blue hair... really handsome... has a stick in his hand..." Marie sniffled loudly and clung to Peter's leg even harder. "He... I wanted to spar with someone... but Dad said I couldn't... and I... I got mad... and I got out of our ship... and now... I'm..." She buried her face in Peter's leg and began sobbing. "Hey, hey, it's alright..." Peter gently pulled Marie off of him and knelt down next to her. He knew the exact ship she was talking about. Now I know why Mr. Stark told me not to attack... "We'll find him, okay? Here, get on my back." He turned around, and Marie hopped on. Shooting a web from his hand, Peter sprang through the air and began to swing from buildings, a whooping Marie hanging from his back for dear life. He finally found the Ascension, where Iron Man and Shep were standing outside and shouting at each other. Both of them suddenly turned around and saw their charges. "Peter!" yelled Tony, disengaging from his argument. "That kid's dangerous! Get her off!" "Marie, I told you to stay in the sleeping quarters!" snapped Shep. "I don't tell you these things because I want you to do the exact opposite!" Marie clambered down from Peter's back and scampered over to her adopted father. "But dad, Peter's nice! I was lost... and he helped me!" "Peter, you should've stayed back at the Tower," murmured Tony. "Shepard and I haven't exactly reached an agreement, and now we have a superpowered toddler to calm down." "Superpowered? What-" "Marie, I need a favor from you," growled Shep. "Go get the others. Then, stay in the ship. We have to deal with something." "But, dad-" "NOW." "O-okay..." Marie ran over to the door of the Ascension. A few seconds later, Leo ran out. "Shep, what's happening? Don't tell me you've started another fight..." "Sorry. I'm not about to have my paternal intelligence insulted." Shep raised his quarterstaff, a blue ball of energy coming from the tip. "I've had enough of this." Tony stepped back. "I'm not standing for this, either," he snapped, as one by one, the rest of the AOR began to run out of the ship. "Peter, since you're such good friends with that little girl, you'll stay on that ship too. F.R.I.D.A.Y, call the other Avengers." He raised his cannon hands as Peter, dejected, walked over to the Ascension. "Which ones-" "ALL OF THEM." Visael's hood flared, and he drew two quoits. "It'sss been a long time, Missster Barqui..." he hissed. "I'm not sssure I have the reflexesss I usssed-" He cut himself off by whirling around and blocking Captain America's shield, which flew back to the first Avenger. Nora stepped in front of Shep. "I'll handle Roboman over here," she growled, her gauntlets appearing and growing on her hands. "You take the guy with the wings." "Wha-" Shep was suddenly aware of a presence behind him. He knelt down and drove his quarterstaff up, slamming it into Falcon's chest. Leo looked around him as his team was slowly matched, one-for-one, by Avengers. Anton was firing arrows at Hawkeye, who cut each in half as it came near him. Bruno was in a life-or-death grapple with the Hulk, who'd been interrupted in the middle of a sandwich and hadn't even taken off his glasses. Spike's hammer clashed with Mjolnir, while Stormbreaker parried a tornado from Alice, whose other hand was locked against that of Scarlet Witch. Cephas's spherical carapace was being knocked around by the tiny Ant-Man. Leo hadn't wanted it to come to this. He closed his eyes, sending a message through the Ethereal. Chris, you think you can have Purity on standby just in case? I might need the Blade. I shall see what I can do. Should I alert the auxiliaries? replied the angel. No. Rosa and Natalie wouldn't know what to do, and Lawrence is in the middle of preparing for his coronation right now. Who knows where Lucian is? Understood. What about Bravery and Wisdom? ''Alice and Cephas have this, but thank-'' Leo was cut off as a fist from Quicksilver nearly hit him in the throat. He juked back and got into a fighting stance. "Alright," he growled. "You're really attacking me, huh? Fine. Let's go." ONLY ONE CAN SURVIVE! FIGHT! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:Lightning Duel Category:Magic Duel Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:Fireballsyum's OC introduction DBs Category:Fireballsyum Category:Sword Duel Category:Fistfight Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Air/Flight Themed Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:Hammer duel Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles